de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Wat is de ware betekenis van opname in de Bijbel?
Chen Li liep na een bijeenkomst naar huis en dacht na over wat zuster Wang haar zojuist had gezegd over dat de Heer Jezus al was wedergekeerd en haar had gevraagd die middag naar haar huis te komen om naar een preek te luisteren. Toen ze nadacht over wat zuster Wang had gezegd, vroeg ze zichzelf onwillekeurig af: “De Heer Jezus deed ons een belofte: ‘Ik ga heen om een plaats voor jullie te bereiden. Wanneer ik een plaats voor jullie gereedgemaakt heb, kom ik terug. Dan zal ik jullie met me meenemen, en dan zullen jullie zijn waar ik ben’ (Joh. 14:2–3). Hij keerde terug naar de hemel op een witte wolk, de plek die Hij voor ons bereid moet dus in de hemel zijn, en wanneer de Heer wederkeert zal Hij ons rechtstreeks opnemen in het koninkrijk van de hemel. Daarnaast vertellen ook voorgangers en ouderlingen vaak dat wanneer Hij wederkeert we zullen worden opgenomen om de Heer te ontmoeten – we zullen met Hem samen zijn. Als de Heer Jezus al zou zijn wedergekeerd zouden we reeds door Hem moeten zijn opgenomen, waarom zijn we dus nog steeds allemaal op aarde?” Bij deze gedachte fronste Chen Li haar wenkbrauwen. Twijfel tekende zich af op haar gezicht. Precies op dat moment tikte iemand achter Chen Li haar plotseling op de schouder. Ze keek om en zag haar goede vriendin Han Meihua – ze hadden elkaar jarenlang niet gezien. Chen Li schoot te binnen dat Han Meihua altijd aan het rondreizen was om te preken en dat ze een behoorlijk zuiver begrip van de Bijbel had. Wanneer ze de Schrift las kwam ze vaak tot nieuwe verlichting en nieuw begrip. Ze realiseerde zich dat deze gelegenheid door de Heer was gecreëerd en haastte zich dus haar dilemma te delen en nodigde Han Meihua bij haar thuis uit. Betekent opname werkelijk opgenomen te worden in de hemel? Chen Li schonk Han Meihua een kopje water in en ging naast haar zitten. Han Meihua keek Chen Li aan en sprak plechtig: “Zuster Chen, de vraag die je net hebt gesteld is essentieel voor het beantwoorden van de kwestie of we wel of niet in staat zijn de Heer te verwelkomen. Ik was onlangs in een bijeenkomst met een paar andere medewerkers en deed via onze communicatie enig nieuw inzicht op over deze kwestie.” Chen Li’s ogen lichtten op – ze kon niet wachten Han Mehua’s communicatie te horen. Han Meihua vervolgde: “We hebben altijd gewacht tot de Heer zou komen en ons op zou nemen in het koninkrijk van de hemel, waar we de Heer zullen ontmoeten. Maar hebben we er ooit over nagedacht of dit soort [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html geloof] van ons wel in overeenstemming is met de waarheid en werkelijkheid van Gods werk? Betekent opgenomen worden werkelijk dat we worden opgetild naar de hemel? De Heer Jezus sprak: ‘Er is toch nooit iemand opgestegen naar de hemel behalve degene die uit de hemel is neergedaald: de Mensenzoon?’ (Joh. 3:13). De Heer vertelde ons duidelijk dat buiten Hem geen mens naar de hemel was opgevaren. De hemel is de verblijfplaats van God en God alleen kan opstijgen naar de hoogste hoogten. Hoe kunnen wij, verdorven menselijke wezens, dan opstijgen naar de hoogste hoogten en God zien? Trouwens, in het begin schiep God de mensen op aarde, zoals vastgelegd in Genesis 2:7-8: staat: ‘En Jehova God vormde de mens uit het stof van de aardbodem en blies de levensadem in zijn neusgaten; zo werd de mens een levende ziel. Jehova God plantte ook een hof in het oosten in Eden en Hij plaatste daar de mens die Hij gevormd had.’ God gebruikte het stof van de aarde om onze voorvaderen Adam en Eva te scheppen en daarna plaatste Hij hen in de Hof van Eden om daar te leven. Hieruit kunnen we opmaken dat de reikwijdte van het leven dat God ons heeft voorgeschreven is beperkt tot de aarde, en zich niet tot in de hemel uitstrekt. We kunnen dit ook verifiëren aan de hand van de feiten van Gods werk. Het is net als toen God de aarde met de zondvloed vernietigde. Hij wilde Noach redden, maar nam Noach niet op in de hemel om te ontsnappen aan de zondvloed. In plaats daarvan beval Hij Noach een ark te bouwen en liet hem en zeven andere familieleden erin de zondvloed uitzitten. Nadat de zondvloed voorbij was zetten Noach en zijn familie hun leven op aarde voort en floreerden. Zo waren er ook de Israëlieten die tot slaven werden gemaakt door de farao van Egypte. Ze riepen tot God en vroegen Hem hen uit dit leven van ontbering te leiden. God beantwoordde hun roep, maar Hij nam hen niet op in de hemel. In plaats daarvan gebruikte Hij Mozes om hen uit Egypte te leiden en vaardigde door Mozes de wet en de geboden uit om de Israëlieten tijdens hun leven op aarde tot leidraad te dienen. Tegen het einde van het Tijdperk van de Wet werden de Israëlieten geconfronteerd met het gevaar dat ze vanwege het schenden van de wet zouden worden veroordeeld en gedood. God wilde de mensheid redden van de zonde, maar Hij nam mensen niet rechtstreeks op in de hemel en liet ze ook niet zelf opgaan om een zondoffer te verwerven. In plaats daarvan werd Hij persoonlijk vlees als de Heer Jezus en kwam naar de aarde, waar Hij werd gekruisigd en een zondoffer voor de mensheid werd. Dit laat allemaal zien dat al het werk dat God gedurende millennia heeft gedaan, op aarde is uitgevoerd en dat wij mensen altijd op aarde hebben geleefd en dat we op aarde in God hebben geloofd en Hem hebben vereerd. Dit is waar we Gods werk en woorden ervaren – geen enkel mens is ooit opgenomen in de hemel. Niet alleen dat, maar de Bijbel heeft ook duidelijk geprofeteerd dat Gods koninkrijk in de laatste dagen op aarde zal worden gevestigd, net als in het Onze Vader dat de Heer Jezus ons heeft geleerd wordt gezegd: ‘Bid daarom als volgt: Onze Vader in de hemel, laat uw naam geheiligd worden, laat uw koninkrijk komen en uw wil gedaan worden op aarde zoals in de hemel’ (Mat. 6:9–10). En in Openbaring 21:2-3 staat de profetie: ‘De heilige stad, het nieuwe Jeruzalem, daalt van God neer uit de hemel … Ziet, het tabernakel van God is onder de mensen, Hij zal bij hen wonen. Zij zullen Zijn volk zijn. God Zelf zal bij hen zijn, en Hij zal hun God zijn.’ Er is er nog een in hoofdstuk 11:15: ‘De koninkrijken van deze wereld zijn de koninkrijken van onze Heer geworden en van Zijn Christus; en Hij zal voor eeuwig en altijd heersen.’ Daarnaast zijn er nog deze dingen uit de woorden en profetieën van de Heer Jezus: ‘laat uw koninkrijk komen,’ ‘het tabernakel van God is onder de mensen’ en ‘het nieuwe Jeruzalem, daalt van God neer uit de hemel.’ Deze tonen allemaal aan dat, wanneer de Heer Jezus wederkeert, Hij Zijn koninkrijk op aarde zal vestigen, niet in de hemel. God gaat onder de mensen op aarde leven en alle naties op de aarde zullen tot in eeuwigheid naties van Christus worden. Zuster Chen, je hebt hier nu meer duidelijkheid over gekregen, nietwaar? Wanneer de Heer Jezus wederkomt in de laatste dagen zal Hij Gods wil uitvoeren en Zijn koninkrijk vestigen. Maar wij, verdorven menselijke wezens, gewone stervelingen, willen altijd maar worden opgenomen in de hemel en de Heer in de lucht ontmoeten. Is dat niet volkomen onrealistisch? Is het niet in tegenspraak met de wil van de Heer? Dit toont ons aan dat ons idee van te worden opgenomen in de hemel wanneer de Heer wederkomt en Hem te ontmoeten in de lucht, in het geheel niet overeenstemt met de woorden van God, noch met de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/videos/prophecies-of-Jesus-return.html Bijbelse profetieën]. Het is niet meer dan onze opvattingen en voorstelling! Als we hieraan blijven vasthouden en niet op andere gedachten worden gebracht, zullen we nooit kunnen worden opgenomen tot voor de Heer!” Toen ze dit hoorde was Chen Li verbijsterd en sprak: “De Heer zij dank! Door deze communicatie begrijp ik het nu. God heeft dus de hele tijd op de aarde gewerkt en de mensheid geleid, en we hebben Hem altijd op aarde en niet in de hemel gevolgd en aanbeden. De Heer Jezus heeft ons ook opgedragen te bidden dat Gods wil op aarde wordt gedaan en er is een aantal profetieën in het boek Openbaring dat God in de laatste dagen Zijn koninkrijk op aarde zal vestigen. Maar we hebben niet diep nagedacht over de woorden van de Heer en we hebben daarin niet gezocht, in plaats daarvan wachten we er blindelings op dat de Heer komt en ons opneemt in de hemel. Dit is volkomen strijdig met Gods woorden! Dit betekent dus dat ons wachten op de Heer om te komen en ons op te nemen in de hemel, zodat we Hem in de lucht kunnen ontmoeten, volstrekt niet overeenkomstig de wil van de Heer is, maar slechts onze eigen opvatting, onze eigen voorstelling. Oh, Meihua, als de opname niet betekent dat we worden opgenomen in de hemel en de Heer in de lucht ontmoeten, wat betekent het dan wel? Ik wil graag meer communicatie horen.” De ware betekenis van de opname Han Meihua glimlachte en zei: “Wat betreft het worden opgenomen – er is hier sprake van een mysterie dat wij menselijke wezen niet kunnen doorgronden en niet duidelijk kunnen uitleggen. Ik heb echter onlangs iets in een boek gelezen en nu begrijp ik wat het werkelijk betekent. Laten we er samen eens naar kijken.” Toen ze dit hoorde, knikte Chen Li blij en Han Meihua trok al pratend een boek uit haar tas. Ze opende het en las het volgende: “‘Opgenomen worden’ is niet van een lagere plek naar een hogere plek gaan zoals mensen zich inbeelden. Dit is een grote vergissing. Opgenomen worden verwijst naar mijn voorbestemming en uitverkiezing. Het is bedoeld voor allen die ik voorbestemd en uitverkoren heb. … Zij die in de toekomst een aandeel in mijn huis hebben, zijn allemaal mensen die voor mijn aangezicht zijn opgenomen. Dit is absoluut waar, onveranderlijk en kan door niemand weerlegd worden. Dit is de tegenaanval jegens Satan. Iedereen die ik voorbestemd heb, zal voor mijn aangezicht opgenomen worden” (‘Hoofdstuk 104’ van ‘Uitspraken van Christus aan het begin’). Han Meihua deelde toen de volgende communicatie: “We kunnen uit deze passage opmaken dat opgenomen worden in het geheel niet is wat we denken dat het is, het opheffen van mensen van de aarde naar de hemel of het worden opgeheven in de lucht om de Heer te ontmoeten. In plaats daarvan verwijst het naar de tijd dat de Heer Jezus wederkeert naar de aarde en al degenen die zijn gepredestineerd, door God vooraf zijn uitgekozen, in staat zullen zijn Zijn stem in Zijn woorden te herkennen, en Gods nieuwe werk zullen aanvaarden en zich eraan onderwerpen. Ze zullen in Gods voetstappen volgen en worden opgenomen voor Gods troon. Dit is de werkelijke betekenis van opname. We bevinden ons nu in de laatste dagen en de Heer Jezus profeteerde dat Hij zou wederkeren. Hij vertelde ons ook heel duidelijk: ‘Ik heb jullie nog veel meer te zeggen, maar jullie kunnen het nog niet verdragen. De Geest van de waarheid zal jullie, wanneer hij komt, de weg wijzen naar de volle waarheid’ (Joh. 16:12–13). ‘Hij die mij verwerpt en mijn woorden niet ontvangt, wordt geoordeeld: Het woord dat ik heb gesproken zal hetzelfde zijn dat hem op de laatste dag zal oordelen’ (Joh. 12:48). ‘De Vader zelf velt over niemand een oordeel, maar hij heeft [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/judgment-in-last-days-2.html het oordeel] geheel aan de Zoon toevertrouwd’ (Joh. 5:22). En in 1 Petrus 4:17 staat: ‘Want de tijd is gekomen dat het oordeel begint bij het huis van God.’ En dan is er nog Hebreeën 9:28: ‘Net zo zeker is het dat Christus, die eenmaal is geofferd om de zonden van velen te dragen, voor een tweede maal zal verschijnen om te redden wie hem verwachten, maar dan gaat het niet meer om de zonde.’ Deze profetieën tonen aan dat wanneer de Heer wederkomt in de laatste dagen, Hij meer woorden zal uiten en het oordeelswerk beginnende met het huis van God zal verrichten, Hij zal ons alle waarheid binnenleiden en ons in staat stellen Gods volledige redding te verwerven. Alleen door het Gods oordeelswerk in de laatste dagen te aanvaarden en Zijn voetstappen bij te houden kunnen we Gods redding van de laatste dagen verkrijgen, opgenomen worden voor God en het bruiloftsfeest van het Lam bijwonen. Net als Petrus, Johannes, Matteüs en anderen, toen de Heer Jezus tijdens het laatste gedeelte van het Tijdperk van de Wet kwam om het verlossingswerk te doen, uitgingen uit het Tijdperk van de Wet en de redding van de Heer Jezus aanvaardden – zij waren mensen die werden opgenomen voor God. Nu we in de laatste dagen zijn, betekent opgenomen worden voor God, dat we in staat zijn het werk van de wedergekeerde Heer Jezus te aanvaarden!” Toen Chen Li dit hoorde zag ze plotseling het licht en sprak: “Wow, dus opgenomen worden betekent dat God komt om werk te verrichten, en dat mensen Zijn nieuwe werk zoeken en aanvaarden en de voetstappen van het Lam bijhouden. De Heer zij dank! Meihua, ik heb dezelfde Bijbelse profetieën talloze malen gelezen, maar ik heb nog nooit het licht gezien dat jij net met me hebt gedeeld. Nu begrijp ik dat wanneer de Heer Jezus in de laatste dagen wederkeert, Hij nieuwe woorden zal uiten en het oordeelswerk beginnende bij het huis van God zal verrichten. Alleen het aanvaarden van Gods nieuwe werk van de laatste dagen en het bijhouden van de voetstappen van het Lam is werkelijk opgenomen worden. Deze manier van werken van God is zo praktisch! Nu ik erover nadenk hoe we Gods werk niet hebben begrepen, maar er alleen maar naar hebben verlangd opgenomen te worden in de hemel en de Heer in de lucht te ontmoeten, zie ik hoe absurd het is. Het lijkt er dus op dat geloven in de Heer zonder de waarheid te begrijpen betekent dat het onmogelijk is in overeenstemming [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will.html met Gods wil] te handelen! Hé Meihua, aangezien de Heer nieuw werk gaat doen wanneer Hij komt in de laatste dagen, wat zouden we dan moeten doen om de Heer te kunnen verwelkomen en te worden opgenomen voor Zijn troon?” Han Meihua glimlachte en zei: “De Heer zij dank! In werkelijkheid wees de Heer Jezus ons reeds lang geleden op het pad. De Heer Jezus zei: ‘En rond middernacht werd er geroepen: “Kijk, de bruidegom komt; ga uit om hem te ontmoeten”’ (Mat. 25:6). En in de hoofdstukken 2 en 7 van Openbaring wordt vele malen geprofeteerd dat: ‘Wie oren heeft, moet horen wat de Geest tegen de gemeenten zegt.’ En in hoofdstuk 3, vers 20 van Openbaring staat: ‘Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij.’ De Heer eist van ons dat we wijze maagden zijn zodat we, wanneer we horen dat iemand het nieuws van de wederkomst van de Heer verspreidt, dit nieuws voorzichtig behandelen en het met een open geest uitzoeken en onderzoeken. We moeten onze aandacht vestigen op het horen van de stem van God, en als we vaststellen dat het Zijn stem is, dat het een uitdrukking van de waarheid is en de woorden gezag en macht bevatten, moeten we geen tijd verspillen en het aanvaarden. Dit is de enige manier waarop we de Heer kunnen verwelkomen, de voetstappen van het Lam bij kunnen houden, en worden opgenomen voor Gods troon. Net zoals Petrus, Jakobus, Johannes en de anderen de Heer Jezus volgden – ze verlangden er werkelijk naar de Heer Jezus te horen preken en behielden een zoekend, open hart. Ze herkenden Gods stem uit het werk en de woorden van de Heer, daarom aanvaarden en volgden ze Hem en ontvingen uiteindelijk de redding van de Heer. De farizeeën, haters van de waarheid, zagen duidelijk dat het werk en de woorden van de Heer Jezus gezag en macht bevatten en dat ze afkomstig waren van God. Maar omdat Zijn werk en woorden niet overeenstemden met hun opvattingen en voorstellingen, verzetten ze zich woest en veroordeelden Hem, en nagelden de Heer Jezus uiteindelijk aan het kruis. Dit bracht Gods straf over hen. We zouden dus de les uit het falen van de farizeeën moeten trekken en wijze maagden moeten zijn die zich richten op het horen van de stem van God. Wanneer we nieuws horen dat de Heer is wedergekeerd en nieuw werk verricht, zouden we het proactief moeten zoeken en onderzoeken. Dit is de enige manier waarop we een kans maken opgenomen te worden voor God. Als we ons alleen maar blindelings vastklampen aan onze eigen opvattingen en voorstellingen en ons niet richten op het horen van Gods stem, als we Gods nieuwe werk niet zoeken en onderzoeken, dan zou dit ons tot dwaze maagden maken en zullen we de kans opgenomen te worden aan ons voorbij laten gaan!” Chen Li zei opgetogen: “De Heer zij dank! Het blijkt dat de sleutel tot de kwestie of we kunnen worden opgenomen ligt bij de vraag of we wijze maagden kunnen zijn en belang hechten aan het horen van Gods stem. Als we mensen horen verkondigen dat de Heer is wedergekeerd en we toch arrogant vasthouden aan onze eigen opvattingen en voorstellingen en niet zijn gefocust op het horen van Gods stem, zullen we Gods voetstappen niet kunnen volgen. We zullen alleen maar worden weggeworpen en geëlimineerd door God. Oh, Meihua, tijdens onze samenkomst vandaag vertelde zuster Wang me dat de Heer Jezus reeds was wedergekeerd en wilde me bij haar thuis deze middag een preek laten beluisteren. Ik aarzelde net nog en was niet zeker of ik wel zou gaan, maar nu ik jouw communicatie heb gehoord denk ik dat ik een wijze maagd moet zijn en ik erop uit moet trekken om zo snel als ik kan te gaan zoeken en onderzoeken. Zou je met me mee willen gaan?” Han Meihua zei blij: “Geweldig! Laten we nu gelijk gaan!” Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. uit ‘[https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’